Blanks of this type are already known that comprise a plurality of juxtaposed panels, connected to one another via longitudinal fold lines that are mutually parallel: a central panel, two side panels adjacent to the central panel, and two end panels adjacent to the two side panels.
Blanks of that type are known in which provision is made on at least one of the panels for cutout lines and for fold lines that define fold-out wedging means, suitable for projecting from said panel to contribute to wedging said pots within the pack.
In the application considered therein, the wedging means seek to wedge the bottom portions of the pots.
From document EP-A-0 277 030, blanks are known in which wedging means are provided in the form of a beam that extends longitudinally. Document GB-A-2 207 903 shows another embodiment in which the wedging means are fold-out tabs. It is also possible to envisage having the bottom wall of the pack made from two panels of the blank that are glued to each other or that are locked together by means of a system of tabs and notches. Another example of the prior art is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,880.